


Of Fae and Folk

by TheGrimMeeper



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimMeeper/pseuds/TheGrimMeeper
Summary: The world of Ivalorne was once a beautiful, prosperous land. But as the magic dies, the tensions rise.As the races struggle in a never-ending battle for dominance, one young half-blood woman tries to live a normal life.But it appears the powers that be have other plans...
Kudos: 1





	Of Fae and Folk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is an original story/world that I'm posting here so my friend can read it in an easier format. If you stumbled across this, thanks for checking it out! 
> 
> This is my first time posting my original work anywhere, so sorry if it's a bit messy. Thanks again!

The world of Ivalorne was once a prosperous place, full of life. The borders of the lands were surrounded by dense woods, forming the Ancient Forest Tetrad.

Legends say that these forests held special beings known as fae, creatures that were attuned directly to the life force of the land. Each forest was said to be protected by The Four Queens, a group of all-powerful fae that guided the worlds around them, balancing the light and the dark. 

But as humans, elves, and dwarves began to expand their lands, the more they encroached on the sacred forests. The rules and rulers of the forests faded from warnings to fairy tales, and the energy that once flowed through every tendril of the world began to wane.

As the power faded, so did the prosperity of the people. Once bountiful lands now only yielded thorned vines. The streams that once ran with the purest water were now muddied and tainted. And as the land suffered, the tensions rose. Now, the races are locked in an unending feud, each one blaming the other for the desolation of the lands.

Elves, with a natural affinity for manipulating energy, blamed the dwarves for their destruction of the ground beneath them, upsetting the natural balance of the earth.

Dwarves face their own battle with the humans, who's ever-growing empires have forced them deeper and deeper into the chasms below.

Humans, for their part, believed the elves to be selfish, keeping their abilities to only benefit their own people, and actively trying to stop the few humans who try to learn to use the spirit of the land. 

Among these three, there were smaller races that barely survived hiding in disguises or the shadows to avoid attracting the ire of the others. But things became more and more dangerous, as creatures previously unheard of began roaming the lands, lurking at the outskirts of the towns, waiting to steal away any travellers that ventured too far. Living in fear of the unknown, these smaller races were all but forgotten by the others, with the few that are found being ostracized.

Small teams of people set out to find the source of the waning energy, whether for knowledge or power. But as the shadow grew over the land, so did the darkness of their hearts. Many left their homes in search of greatness; far fewer people returned, a hollowed shell of their former selves. 

The beasts of the forests were no longer the biggest threat. 

Ivalorne itself was.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy exposition Batman! The next few chapters are going to be mostly world-building, so buckle up!


End file.
